Dance With Me
by Graceybrook
Summary: AU both Regina and Emma are princesses in the EF, they fall in love and when Cora finds out, she banishes Emma to "our world". Regina casts the dark curse, sacrifices her mother and tries to find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this prompt on Reginamlls Tumblr** (x) **accompanied with a gifset and it gave me so many feels I had to write a mini ficlet, that got a fair few requests to turn into a multi chap! so here it is! Thanx to my amazing beta Jess for just being amazing!**

 **AU: Both Regina and Emma are princesses in the EF, they fall in love and when Cora finds out, she banishes Emma to "our world". Regina casts the dark curse, sacrifices her mother and tries to find her true love.**

"Come on father I'm only going out in the woods. And I'll be armed so it's not like anyone could hurt me." Emma protested, her hand curled around the sword attached to her hip.

"Emma, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you are not allowed out of the grounds unaccompanied. If not by me or your mother at least take Killian. He is your bodyguard after all." David sighed, this was not the first time his daughter had attempted to evade her guard and go out alone. To tell the truth he was impressed, but Snow would never forgive him if anything happened to Emma. David waved Killian over from his position by the door.

"My lord I don't know if the lass needs any protection" Killian said as he moved to stand next to Emma, limping slightly.

"Hey it's not my fault you got in the way. You're lucky it wasn't any worse." Emma smirked as she remembered the last time she had gone out to practice her fighting. Killian had not been paying attention whilst surveying the area and had walked right into Emma's 'firing line' as it were, and had payed dearly with a blade in his thigh.

"Emma." David's stern voice pulled Emma from her memories. Knowing she wasn't going to win, she sighed and kissed her father on the cheek before beckoning Killian to follow as she strode out of the hall.

Killian kept his pace with Emma and once she found a suitable spot in the nearby forest, he swept the area for bandits. He nodded to show the area was clear and leant against a tree, out of the way of the Princess's blade.

Emma rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Bringing her sword up so it was level with her waist, she turned suddenly and extended her arm so the tree behind her now had a branch missing. Smiling at the damage she had inflicted, Emma retrieved her sword and aligned herself to go again. After several more trees had lost branches Killian stepped forward and raised his own sword, raising an eyebrow in a question he didn't need to voice after 5 years of being her chaperon. Emma grinned and swung her sword up only to have Killian block her attack, he twisted his arm so the tip of Emma's sword hit the ground before she swung it across taking out Killian's legs so he landed on his back with a satisfying 'oof'. Emma laughed as Killian clambered to his feet. "Very good M'lady." Killian said impressed.

The pair of them spent the next 30 minutes in similar fashion, Emma only losing twice. She was about to floor Killian once more when he froze. There was a sound of hooves, closely followed by laughter from behind the trees. "M'lady hide." Killian said, pointing to a fallen log at the edge of the clearing while he picked up his sword and went to investigate the source of the noise. Slowly moving into the open bushes with his sword raised, Killian watched as a young woman riding her horse cantered towards them, laughing away without a care in the world. "False alarm M'lady." Killian put away his sword and stepped back to the log.

"I can see that Jones." Killian turned to find Emma on the edge of the clearing watching the woman with wonder. Emma watched as the woman galloped the length of the clearing, her hair flowing out behind her and her laughter getting lost in the open air. Emma must have wandered out too far as the next thing she knew, the woman screamed and her horse rose up on its hind legs to avoid colliding with her.

"Whoa Rocinante, whooaa. It's okay." The brunette said calming her chestnut horse, a white stripe the only break in the brown hair. She slowed to a stop and dismounted, keeping a good hold on the reins.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you or your horse. I was just mesmerised by… well… you" Emma's voice trailed off as the brunette blushed and nervously bit her lip, fiddling with the reins in her hands. "Okay let me start again. I'm Emma White, this is Killian, my chaperon."

"Wait… _You're_ Emma? The King's daughter _?_ " Regina asked in disbelief. Remembering her manners, she curtsied.

"Oh please you don't need to do that. I'm not really a fan of all the rules, as you can probably tell." Emma chuckled as she held up her sword for the woman to see. "So I know that _this_ is Rocinante but I never got your name." she added as she approached the horse, hand held out.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to meeting royalty, I'm Regina, Regina Mills. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so far from your home?"

"I wanted to practice my sword fighting, my mother doesn't like me doing it in the castle. Truthfully she doesn't like me doing it at all, but father lets me practice out here as long as I'm accompanied." Emma replied waving one hand at Killian, the other buried in Rocinante's mane. "And you Regina? Where's home?"

"Just the other side of the hill. This clearing is the best place for riding… but if I don't get back soon my mother will not be happy. She's already limiting my time with Rocinante, she thinks its unlady-like of me to ride without a saddle, she's not happy I ride at all, she'd rather I use the carriage but it just feels like-"

"-a cage" Emma finished, noting the sadness in Regina's voice. "Well feel free to introduce her to me. I'd wager I'm the least lady-like of the two of us." Regina smiled at this, a small laugh escaping her red lips.

"She would definitely not approve of you." Regina eyed Emma's outfit; "A Princess should not be wearing _that._ Where _did_ you get a jerkin like that?"

Emma chuckled, looking down at the blue jerkin she wore, comparing it to the green jacket that hugged Regina's figure; "It was a gift from my parents. Mom wasn't too happy that I kept coming back with mud and tears in my dresses. She figured that if she couldn't talk me out of learning to fight, she could at least stop me ruining my dresses."

"I really must go, it's almost tea-time. A lady never misses her tea-time." Regina sighed as she climbed back onto Rocinante, Emma reaching out absentmindedly to help.

"Can I see you again?" Emma asked, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

Regina's eyes mirrored the smile on her lips as she replied. "I ride in this clearing every day at 3."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Emma said, bowing comically before Regina rode off. "I think I've had enough sword fighting for one day Killian" she added, turning to face Killian once Regina had disappeared over the hill.

"Until tomorrow then?" Killian asked, smirking as he followed Emma who had already started walking back to the castle.

"I think tomorrow I'll take out Max, he hasn't been out for a while." Emma mused, more to herself than Killian, but Killian hummed his understanding nonetheless.

Once the pair arrived back at the castle Emma handed Killian her sword and headed to her quarters to change into something more 'lady-like' for dinner. Emerging a little over an hour later Emma now wore a pale blue dress, her hair in a loose braid and a giant smile on her face.

"Good day honey?" Emma hummed at her mother's question, not really listening. "What's with the smile?"

"Oh… I… uh, I met someone today." A rosy tint overcame Emma's cheeks when her mother squealed.

"Who is he?" Snow asked eagerly, no doubt already planning a wedding in her mind.

"Oh… um… actually I met a girl, but we're just friends. I'm going to see her again tomorrow. Her name is Regina."

"Regina? Regina Mills? Her family live close by don't they? I hear the mother is quite ambitious." David chimed in.

"Yes she is, but Regina isn't. She just wants to be happy. I can tell. Do you fancy going for a ride tomorrow father? I can introduce you two."

"I wouldn't want to intrude and besides, I have some state business to attend to tomorrow." David replied "I'll come another day. I owe you a fighting lesson anyway." He added, noticing his daughters face fall.

"What about you Mom? Or do you have state business as well?"

Snow stared meaningfully at her husband before saying that she'd love to come.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully; David and Snow discussing matters of state, Emma playing with the vegetables on her plate. When she started to flick her peas at her father, Snow waved the groomsman over to clear the plates before a full on food fight erupted.

"Emma dear, what would you like to do tonight? Other than start a food fight." Snow asked, jumping in quickly when a mischievous grin appeared on her daughters face.

Emma thought for a moment, eventually coming up with an idea. 10 minutes later Emma was running through the halls in search of a hiding place her father hadn't already found while Snow counted to 100 in the dining hall.

Just beyond the clearing the atmosphere in the Mills household was a far cry from that of the White's. Regina had kept a solemn look on her face throughout dinner, fearing that if her mother discovered her meeting with Emma she would try to exploit it. She now sat on her windowsill, gazing out over the courtyard and the tree tops beyond. There was a knock at her door, her father entering when acknowledged.

"My dear is everything alright? You were quieter than usual at dinner." Henry asked, sitting down next to his daughter.

"I met Emma White while out riding today."

"And you don't want your mother to find out." Henry finished Regina's thought, making her nod. "Regina you know she just wants what's best for you, don't you? She wants you to have everything she never did."

"I know father. But I don't _want_ it. She has me meeting with all these suitors but I don't want to live a life like that. A loveless marriage, royal duties and endless state meetings, all so that she can climb the social ladder." Regina's rant had brought her to her feet, pacing her room, trying to keep her voice low. The maid had a nasty habit of reporting everything she said to her mother.

"I know dear." Henry got up to soothe his daughter, wrapping her in his arms like he used to do when she was little. "Are you going to see Emma again?" Henry felt Regina nod and continued, "I shall try to keep Cora distracted. I'd like to see you happy my dear, and if you want to see Emma again, I'll cover for you."

Regina lifted her face, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, burying her face in her father's shoulders once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the response I've had from the first chapter! 11 favourites and 20 follows is amazing! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: (because I forgot to put it in the first chapter) I won nothing! Not even the idea of this story :') that's all Reginamlls' idea!**

 **And thanks as always to my beautiful beta Jess!**

Regina rose early the next day. She hadn't slept very well, that night, tossing and turning and having nightmares of her mother finding out about Emma and exploiting her. Giving up on sleep she picked up one of the books Cora had ordered her to read and went to sit on the windowsill, using the break of dawn to light the pages.

Regina's morning was filled with lessons from her mother and her tutor. She sat through them obediently, not letting her mind wander to her afternoon ride lest her mother sense something wrong and interrogate her.

Finally, after lunch, she excused herself to her room to change into her riding outfit. Emerging at a brisk walk, the smile on her face quickly vanished when she almost collided with her mother.

"Oh, sorry Mother I didn't see you there. I thought my lessons were finished for the day. I was about to go riding." Panic arose in Regina's voice, she had been looking forward to her free time this afternoon and it would be a bonus to see Emma again, if she showed that is.

"Your lessons are done for the day my dear, I just thought you seemed quiet today. Is everything alright?" Cora asked, her eyes drilling into Regina's looking for an answer.

"Yes everything is fine mother. I'm just looking forward to riding this afternoon." Regina's voice steadied, her hands crossing in front of her. Cora considered her daughter for a moment before coming to a decision.

"I don't like you riding out alone. From now on I would like either your father or I to accompany you."

Regina gasped softly. Cora knew. She knew something was different. "Father can come, I know how you hate riding mother, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Regina held her breath, watching her mother muse over her response. Eventually Cora nodded and moved aside so Regina could leave her room.

"Go down to the stables, I'll have your father meet you there." Regina heard from behind her as she descended the stairs and headed towards the stables, a nervous smile on her face.

Emma had spent much of her morning the same way as Regina. The difference had been that Emma usually enjoyed spending time with her mother and tutor, learning new things. Today however, she was eager to get back out on her horse and see her new friend.

"Mom come on." Emma shouted through her mother's closed door. She had raced through lunch and dashed upstairs to change, running back down to meet her mother who had eaten at a normal pace and was still putting on her riding outfit.

"Calm down honey." Snow said, finally emerging from her room clad in the riding outfit she hasn't worn in months.

"Wow Mom I haven't seen that in a while."

"Well there isn't much cause to wear it when you spend your days discussing state business." Snow replied, smoothing out her tunic. "Now are we going riding?" she added taking her daughters hand as they walked towards the stables.

Entering the stables Emma headed straight for her white steed Maximus while her mother walked over to Clover, a white beauty speckled with grey who brayed when she saw her. "Saddle up mum. Come on its almost 3." Emma called from atop Maximus, a giant grin on her face.

Snow rolled her eyes as she climbed up on her own horse and followed Emma out of the door and towards the trees. "Slow down dear, please." Snow added, trying to keep pace with her daughter.

Snow could hear her daughter's laughter coming from the other side of the trees Emma had just disappeared through. Only imagining what trouble Emma and Max were getting into, Clover sped up and soon Snow was through the trees watching Emma gallop around the clearing, hair flying out behind her. Snow heard laughter she didn't recognise and turned to see a brunette girl on her own horse chasing Emma. To one side she saw a man with a smile on his face, Snow dismounted and walked Clover over to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon, I'm Snow."

The man looked slightly taken aback that the queen was in the clearing, let alone speaking to him. He composed himself before he bowed and made introductions.

"Good afternoon your majesty. My name is Henry, I'm Regina's father. Her mother wasn't comfortable with Regina continuing to come out alone so from now on I shall be accompanying my daughter on her afternoon rides."

"But no horse?" Snow noted.

"No your majesty. I'm not a huge fan of them, I fell off one when I was a young boy and still have yet to get back on. Ironic when you consider how much Regina loves to ride." Henry replied, watching Regina's gallop slow to a trot as Emma caught up to her.

On the far edge of the clearing Emma had slowed Max down to a trot that matched Rocinante's so that she and Regina could catch their breath.

"So Regina, is that your father over there?" Regina nodded "Why wasn't he here yesterday?"

"My mother noticed that something about me was different today, so I think she has him keeping an eye on me, make sure I don't run away again."

"Again?" Emma's voice sounded so worried, Regina wasn't used to hearing a tone like that.

"A couple years ago, I had had enough. I packed a small bag and I ran here, to the only place I felt safe. I spent the night curled up under that tree." Regina pointed to a large Willow tree with a knot in it's trunk "In the morning I woke to find my mother looming over me, a disappointed look on her face. She picked up my bag, took my hand and practically dragged me home, all the while giving me a lecture on how a _Queen_ wouldn't run away from her castle. Despite my pointing out that I am not a Queen, nor am I ever likely to be she still has high hopes for me. They are a little too high if you ask me but she never does." Regina dismounted once she finished her story, too dismayed to continue riding. Emma dismounted too and pulled her into a hug, quickly realising she hadn't asked permission, she pulled away to see a look of shock on Regina's face.

"Sorry I should've asked. We hug a lot in my family, it's a reflex now." Emma gabbled, trying to explain why she had had the sudden urge to hug someone she barely knew.

"No, I uh, it was nice. I've only ever hugged my dad before." Regina shook her head, trying to shake the look of shock off of her face.

Emma smiled softly, "Well, as long as I'm around you can hug me too. A hug makes everything better."

Regina smiled at how corny Emma sounded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come on over and meet my mom. She'll love you." Emma said, taking Regina's free hand and pulling over to where Snow and Henry stood.

"You want me to meet the _Queen_?" Regina froze. She was not dressed to meet a Queen

"Well I call her 'mom' but sure." Emma smiled playfully and Regina relaxed slightly. "Come on, it'll be fine I promise."

Regina followed slowly, trying to steady her breath and burying her hand into Rocinante's mane to soothe herself.

"Mom, this is Regina." Emma said, bounding up to her mother, Regina standing meekly behind her.

"Your majesty." Regina whispered, curtseying as she did.

"Oh please call me Snow, I won't stand on formalities with my daughter's friends." Snow beamed, beckoning Regina to come closer and pulling her into a hug when she did.

"Oh uh Mom…" Emma tried to protest but Regina shut her down.

"No it's okay Emma." Regina said from behind Snow's arms. "I guess I'll have to get used to hugs." She joked as Snow relinquished her.

"We'd love to have you over for dinner sometime." Snow grinned "Including your mother of course." She added, sensing Regina's unease. "But I'll understand if you wanted her to keep her distance, I've heard tales of Cora. She's quite ambitious." She added quietly, looking between Henry and Regina's shared looks.

"Even if you won't come over for dinner you just _have_ to come to the Ball next month." Emma pleaded.

"Yes of course. There will be people from all over the kingdom, you simply must come." Snow matched Emma's enthusiasm, beaming once more at Regina and her father.

"It's for my birthday and it would be nice to have a friendly face there." Emma said turning to face Regina.

"Well if it's for you birthday I don't see how we could refuse." Regina replied, matching the smile on Emma's face. Emma squealed and moved forward to hug Regina, this time Regina's arms wrapped around the blonde as they both giggled, an unnatural response for Regina but one that felt right with Emma.

"Regina dear, it's almost 4. Your mother won't be happy with either of us if you miss tea-time." Henry said as the two girls separated. Regina nodded understandably and picked up Rocinante's reins. "We'll be back tomorrow though I am sure. Regina loves to ride, she's out everyday."

"I look forward to it." Emma beamed, looking at her mother to seek permission.

"I'm afraid I have unavoidable business tomorrow but I'm sure your father will accompany you, or Killian of course." Snow added, Emma's face falling slightly.

"Until tomorrow then." Regina smiled, taking her father's hand as she walked Rocinante back across the clearing.

Emma watched them walk away before turning to look at her mother. "She's very nice." Snow smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad you finally found a friend. I didn't like seeing you wander about the castle alone. And does this mean you've finally accepted that we're having a ball in your honour?"

Emma sighed; "I'm not exactly _thrilled_ but if it means I can see Regina then I guess, yes I'll accept a ball."

"Emma you're coming of age, we _have_ to celebrate it." Snow beamed, taking her daughters hands, spinning her around and making her giggle. "But all that talk of tea-time has made me hungry. Come on lets head home." Snow led Emma over to Max and helped her up before mounting Clover and leading them back through the trees.

When Regina retired to her room after dinner, a contented smile playing about her lips, she saw a bluebird sitting on the other side of her window. Confused she opened her window allowing the bird to hop to the inside ledge. The bird held out its leg making a small scroll visible, this only added to Regina's confusion but as she pulled the scroll from the bird and unfurled it things soon became clear.

 _"Regina,_

 _I hope it's okay that I've sent this, I thought it would be better to send this via bird (a trick I learnt from my mom) than to send it with the footman. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'm going to bring two swords, I'd like to teach you how to use one. You never know when it'll come in handy, that's why my father taught me, it was just his bad luck I liked it and asked him to teach me more. I thought it best to warn you so your father doesn't think I'm trying to kill you or anything ha ha. See you tomorrow_

 _Emma"_

Regina smiled as she finished reading Emma's letter, she folded it up and placed it between the pages of her book. She then walked over to her writing desk and scribbled a quick response, tied it to the bird's leg and let it fly back out the window.

Emma was sat at her window watching the sun set when the bird landed on her knee. She hadn't been expecting a reply but sure enough there was one tied to the bird's leg.

 _"Emma,_

 _Even if you showed up with 20 swords tomorrow, I doubt very much my father would believe you if you said you were there to kill me. I look forward to my first sword fighting lesson._

 _Regina_

 _Note: this is not an invitation for you to bring 20 swords tomorrow"_

Emma snorted as the image of her stood in the clearing with 20 swords popped into her head. Chuckling under her breath she folded up the letter and placed it in her jewellery box before climbing into bed and drifting off with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Wow the response I got for the last chapter was just amazing! Another 10 favourites and 19 followers since the last chapter went up! Hope you all like this chapter just as much!**

 **Just a heads up that I'll be starting my second year of uni on the 28** **th** **so updates may not be as frequent as they have been, but as soon as I get a chapter back from my beta it'll go up :)**

Emma woke with her hair all over the place and her torso hanging off the edge of the bed but with a smile still playing about her lips. Sitting up slowly so as not to fall off her bed completely, she ran her fingers through her hair, stretched her arms and swung her legs out of bed. Emma pulled on her blue robe and went in search of her dresser Johanna. She had only walked towards the end of the corridor before Johanna appeared at the top of the stairs. "Emma! My you're up early this morning." Johanna noted, normally she had to practically wave breakfast under Emma's nose to get her out of bed.

"Oh am I?" Johanna nodded "Well I simply felt like it was time to get up, I can't waste my mornings sleeping." And with that Emma turned and headed back to her room, a stunned Johanna following in her wake.

"What would you like to wear this morning then Emma?" Johanna asked, opening up Emma's wardrobe to reveal the array of dresses that hung there. Emma ummed and ahhed for a few moments before picking out a dark green dress. With help from Johanna she was fully dressed in a few minutes, taking deep breaths to get her lungs used to her corset again.

On her way down to breakfast Emma whistled a tune her mom used to sing to her as a child. Entering the dining room she kissed both her parents on the cheek before taking her seat.

"You seem very happy today Emma. Are you seeing Regina again?" her father noted.

"Yes I am. Are you going to come today?" Emma asked hopefully.

David sighed and Emma's face fell. "Unfortunately my meeting for today has been cancelled so I am a free King." Emma grinned wholeheartedly "What time are you going out?"

"She's in the clearing by 3 and today I'm giving her a fighting lesson so it's perfect that you'll be there."

"Wait you're fighting today?" Snow asked, her voice going up a few octaves. "I thought you'd just be riding again. You will be careful won't you dear? Especially if Regina hasn't done any fighting before."

"Of course I'll be careful Mom. Have you seen me fight? Just ask Killian, I'm pretty good." Emma boasted, her grin fading slightly as she noticed the worry etched on her mother's face. "I'll be careful I promise, and I'll make sure Regina doesn't hurt herself either." Finishing her breakfast she got up and kissed her mother on the cheek again before leaving to go up to the library to meet her tutor for her first lesson.

Snow still remained nervous about her daughter's plans for the afternoon but David quickly soothed her, reminding her that he would be there the entire time and even pointing out that Emma was quite competent with a sword and therefore wouldn't accidentally hurt Regina or herself.

The time was approaching half past 2 and Regina had retreated to her room to change, a nervous smile on her face at the thought of handling a sword. She had yet to tell her father about Emma's plan for the afternoon, she didn't want to risk him saying 'no' and refusing to accompany her. She had decided to tell him when they were already on the way to the clearing, that way she could at least be sure her mother wouldn't find out.

Regina met Henry at the stables. He was stood outside waiting, even after all these years simply being around horses unnerved him. "I'll just go saddle up Rocinante but we'll walk over together" Regina said, disappearing through the stable door and emerging a few moments later with Rocinante's reins in one hand. Taking her father's hand in the other they headed off towards the forest at a stroll, taking in the emerging flowers and budding trees as they went.

"Daddy, I need to tell you before we get to the clearing that Emma is going to give me a sword lesson today." Henry started to object but Regina continued "She wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't react badly if you saw her with swords. She won't hurt me and I'll be careful. I'm actually pretty excited to use a sword." Regina couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips at the thought of her lesson with Emma.

"Well there isn't really much I can do to stop you my dear. If you want to do something you will, you've always been a headstrong girl." Henry responded, a hint of worry to his voice.

As they approached the clearing a distinct sound of a struggle could be heard, along with the clinking of swords. Regina exchanged a confused look with her father and quickened her pace to see the commotion. Standing central in the clearing stood Emma, locked in a sword battle with a man. And he wasn't Killian.

Regina wasn't entirely sure what happened but the next thing she knew she was on the back of Rocinante, cantering towards where Emma was fighting. "Emma!" Regina shouted once she was close enough for Emma to hear. Rocinante slowed and Regina dismounted, running to Emma's side "Emma, are you okay?" she added, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Emma asked confused, shooting a look at the man stood opposite her.

"Well… I uh…" Regina stuttered, her face flushing pink as she realised that Emma wasn't actually in any danger.

"Wait, did you think we were actually fighting?" Regina nodded meekly "Oh Regina no, this is my father, he's the one who taught me to fight in the first place. We were just waiting for you and I wanted to show him how much I've improved since my first lesson."

Regina flushed a deeper shade of red once she realised the _King_ was stood in front of her, and had just watched her rush to the aid of his daughter. "Your highness." Regina said as she curtseyed.

"It's very nice to meet you Regina, Emma has talked of nothing else for the past 2 days. And please, call me David." David smiled, offering his hand to Regina to shake. "And you must be Henry." He added looking at Henry who had finally caught up to the trio.

"I uh yes I am, Regina please be careful." Henry cautioned as Regina took one of the swords Emma offered.

"Don't worry sir. Emma is very talented with a blade and under both our teaching Regina won't come to any harm." David assured, watching his daughter show Regina how to stand.

"Okay, We're going to use dad as the opponent, simply because he's stood in front of you. For the first stance I want you to raise your sword up like this." Emma demonstrated holding the sword with her right hand closest to the hilt, her left hand at the edge, she brought the sword up on her right hand side in line with the top of her head, her legs slightly bent and shoulder width apart, the tip of the blade pointed threateningly at her fathers throat.

Regina attempted to copy but the weight of the sword took her by surprise when she tried to bring it up and her arms sagged at the weight.

"Emma, maybe try one of the lower stances first, let her get used to the feel of the blade." David suggested, receiving a thankful smile from Regina.

"Oh, yeah, good thinking. In that case then, the third position is like this." Emma swung the sword down so that the point of the sword now faced down, almost touching the ground, moving her right foot from behind her body so that it was now in front of her left "With this stance either of your feet can be forward but this allows for a quick counterstrike."

Regina had no problem in copying this stance, looking at Emma to see what she thought and receiving a huge grin in response.

"Great. From here, the next stance is raising the sword above your head…" Emma's voice trailed off again when she realised Regina would have to hold the sword up again, "but if you don't think you can do that we can do another stance…" Emma's voice trailed off again but this time it was in shock as Regina swung the sword up over her left side, bringing it to rest above her head. "Whoa, awesome. Well done!" Emma exclaimed wincing slightly as the blade dipped behind Regina, coming dangerously close to slicing her head open.

"Regina dear be careful. I don't want to explain to your mother how you came to have a hole in your head." Henry cried as he watched his daughter.

"I'm fine daddy." Regina beamed. "What's next?"

Emma ran through the different beginner stances that David had taught her many years ago, Regina attempting to copy and bursting into giggles when Emma told her the old names for the stances: Ox; Plow; Fool and Roof. "I feel like a fool." Regina chuckled as she copied the motions Emma did with a lot less confidence and grace than she had. She found it amazing how Emma could wield a sword and still have so much grace.

"No Regina you're doing well. So much better than Emma was when I started teaching her." David encouraged, receiving a 'hey' and a punch in the arm from Emma.

"In any case I think that's enough for today. If I do anymore I won't be able to lift my arms and then mother will want answers." Regina said handing her sword back to Emma, who then handed both swords to her dad so she could hug Regina. "And tomorrow perhaps we could not have the swords? I might need a day or two to recover." She added from behind Emma's arms. Emma nodded her agreement and squeezed Regina's arms as she let go.

"Same time tomorrow then." Emma smiled, watching Regina walk over to Rocinante and pick up his reins.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of missing it." Regina responded over her shoulder as she and Henry walked back across the clearing.

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked, turning to her father once Regina and Henry were out of earshot.

"I think she's lovely, and if she's responsible for you agreeing to go to the ball for your birthday then she's a miracle worker. I know you're not keen on the idea but your mother wants to celebrate." David replied, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders as they began the walk back to the castle. "But you can of course have a hand in the planning, I know your mother has grand ideas for the décor, food, dancing, but she'd be over the moon if you offered to help."

"Maybe I can try and rein her in a bit then." Emma chuckled.

That night at dinner Emma thought her eardrums had shattered when she asked Snow if she could help with planning for the ball, the squeal was so high pitched. "Okay Mom you don't need to deafen me." Emma muttered rubbing her ears.

"Oh darling, this is going to be so much fun. We'll make it a night you'll never forget." Snow exclaimed jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Snow I think it would make sense if our daughter actually lived to help plan her birthday ball." David laughed as Snow shot him a look before releasing Emma.

"I have some amazing ideas. How about tomorrow after you come back from seeing Regina we'll start planning?"

Emma chuckled softly, shaking her head at her father who was still laughing.

"I look forward to it mom. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Although Emma was tired she didn't head straight to bed, instead she sat down at her writing desk and wrote a quick note to Regina. Calling a bird to her window she attached the note to its leg and let it fly. Without even waiting for a reply Emma pulled on her nightdress and climbed into bed.

Regina's dinner was uneventful, her mother observed her every move yet said nothing, but that was standard procedure in the Mills household. Excusing herself from the table, with the same excuse Emma had used, she headed up to her room. Unlike Emma she wasn't particularly tired, her arms were still aching from her afternoon of 'sword fighting' but she didn't feel the need to sleep yet. Picking up her book she sat on her windowsill and started to read. She had only managed a few pages before a fluttering made her look up. There was a bird at her window. Grinning Regina unhooked the latch and allowed the bird to land on her fingers before untying the scroll.

" _Dear Regina,_

 _I have agreed to help my mom plan my birthday ball. I know, I've made a huge mistake but in order to minimise embarrassment on my part I thought I should be there at the planning meetings. Someone has to say no to the pink ribbons and meringue dress! You had better be there! I doubt from what you've said that your mom will be a problem but if she is, tell her I have an eligible cousin from the other side of the forest coming. That should keep her satisfied. I can't imagine it'll end well for me but if I don't have your beautiful face to lessen the torture, I don't know what I would do._

 _See you tomorrow (minus swords)._

 _Your friend,_

 _Emma_ "

Regina smirked at the words etched on the parchment and with a twinkle in her eye, she folded it up and slotted it in next to the note she had received yesterday. Regina had only read a few more pages before her eyes began to droop and a massive yawn stretched through her. She would answer Emma's note in the morning she thought as she extinguished her candle and she fell into bed.

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you all so much for your love and support for this fic! Means so much to me! And of course thanks to Jess for keeping me sane and betaing my work!**

Weeks passed in much the same manner: Emma and Regina meeting in the clearing to practice sword fighting, ride together or just simply to sit on the grass and talk. Letters exchanged via bird in the dark of night and Regina and Henry keeping Emma a secret from Cora. That is, until an invitation to the ball arrived.

" _To mark the occasion of Emma White of Misthaven's Coming of Age the King and Queen have requested the attendance of_

 _Regina, Henry and Cora Mills_

 _At their castle on the 22_ _nd_ _of October from half past 7 for a night of dancing,_

 _We look forward to seeing you_ "

"Regina. Regina dear we're finally on the way to the top. An invitation to a royal ball, and look, they've put your name first." Cora bustled about once the breakfast plates had been cleared. "I must respond immediately, Oh Regina dear we must order you a new dress, you simply don't have anything appropriate enough for meeting royalty. And there will be numerous Princes and Lords there." Regina and Henry exchanged smirks as they watched Cora mumble a list of things to herself, little did she know that her daughter had already met royalty, and last time she saw them she had been covered in mud.

"Mother, might I be excused from lessons today as you are in such a good mood. It looks like it's going to be a wonderful day and I'd like to take Rocinante out." Regina held her breath, not sure where the sudden confidence to ask for the day off came from.

Cora thought for a moment before nodding curtly "I don't see why not, as long as you take your father with you and are back for tea-time. Oh my I have so much planning to do." Cora added under her breath as she walked out of the dining room and towards the study to write out a response and collect her thoughts.

"Daddy, I'm just going to write a quick note to Emma and then I'll meet you by the stables." Regina said bounding up from her seat and kissing her father on the cheek before running (thank god Cora had already left) up to her room.

" _Emma,_

 _Mother has given me the day off from lessons. I'll be in the clearing from 10 onwards. If you can, I'd like to spend the day with you. If not I'll see you at 3_

 _Regina_ "

Regina held her hand out to the bird that sat on the branch just below her window and attached the note before changing into her riding outfit and heading out to the stables to meet her father.

Emma had gone back up to her room to collect the book she had forgotten when she saw the bird at her window. Confused she dropped the book on her bed and opened the window. It was far too early for Regina to have sent a letter, she'd be in the middle of her morning lessons just like Emma was. Unrolling the scroll a smile crept over her lips. Emma ran back through the door and down to the library where her mother and tutor were waiting.

"Did you get the book?" Snow asked, looking up from her own as Emma crashed through the doors.

Cursing under her breath Emma replied "No, it's on my bed, but I was just wondering if I could be excused from my lessons today." Emma hurried to explain "Regina sent me a note and she's been given the day off and wants to meet me in the clearing. I don't know if I'll get to spend a full day with her, you've heard what her mother is like."

Snow saw the pleading look in her daughter's eyes and smiled. "Oh go on then, why don't you run down to the kitchens and ask them to prepare a picnic for you, you might as well make the most of the lovely weather."

This time it was Emma's turn to squeal as she hugged and thanked her mother before running straight down to the kitchens. Once she had requested a picnic she ran back up to her room to put on her riding outfit before taking a deep breath and running straight back down to the kitchen to collect her picnic. Emma saddled up Maximus, secured the picnic basket behind her and trotted out to the clearing.

Emma's smile widened once she saw Regina, trotting around the clearing with Henry watching, smiles on both their faces. Regina caught sight of Emma and sped up to meet her as she trotted through the trees.

"You came!" Regina beamed as they both dismounted and embraced.

"How did you manage to get out of lessons?" Emma asked over Regina's shoulder as she smiled at Henry.

"The invitation to your birthday ball put mother in a good mood and she's trying to organise everything so I just took a chance and asked." She replied as she pulled herself out of Emma's embrace. "Is that a picnic basket?" Regina added confused.

"Yeah it was my mothers idea. She said we might as well make the most of the weather and have a picnic. We could ride down to the lake, it's usually lovely at this time of year." Emma suggested, smiling when Regina nodded enthusiastically, looking over her shoulder at Henry who smiled encouragingly.

The duo chose to walk to the lake, it was only a short distance from the clearing, and besides, it was a lovely day. For mid-October the sky was a perfect blue with only a few fluffy clouds punctuating its colour, the tops of trees a dark red shade that petered to brown the closer to ground they fell. Lone wild flowers dotting the path to the lake, bursts of purple, blue and red sprouting up amongst the green and brown of the trees and grass.

Arriving at the lake the girls tied the horses to a tree that still allowed them to drink from the lake but would also allow for shade. Henry opted to walk around the lake, leaving the girls alone but still visible, while Emma pulled out a blanket from the top of the picnic basket and laid it down. Bowing comically Emma held out her hand to help Regina sit down. "My lady." She added with a flourish, making Regina giggle before she pulled on Emma's arm and making her hit the blanket with a _thump_.

"Sorry." Regina winced "that sounded more painful than I intended it to be."

"Don't sweat it, I'm fine." Emma assured, grinning idiotically, trying to put the smile back on Regina's face. "You hungry? I'm starving!" Emma added, digging around in the basket and pulling out two sandwiches, offering one to Regina.

"You're always hungry." Regina smirked, taking the sandwich while Emma took a bite out of her own. The two sat in a comfortable silence eating their sandwiches, watching the fowl on the water swimming and diving for their own lunch.

"What do you want to do with your freedom today?" Emma asked. Having polished off her sandwich in record time she brushed the crumbs off her lap and sat back on her elbows.

Regina pondered this question, taking another bite of her lunch. "I'm not sure." Giggling softly she explained "I've never had a whole day to waste, to do what _I_ want, so I don't really know what to do. What would you do?"

"Well, it's always nice to relax, I quite like to go swimming myself. This lake is pretty clean and it's always warm." Emma replied, standing up and starting to undress.

"Wait, Emma, what are you doing?" Regina recoiled, trying to look anywhere other than at the blonde slowly undressing beside her.

"Well I can't very well go swimming wearing all my clothes can I? I'll freeze!" Emma pointed out before running full tilt towards the lake and cannonballing in. "Come on in. It's wonderful." She added once her head had popped up from beneath the surface. "Dip your toes at least." Emma pouted noticing Regina's unease.

"How do I know that you won't pull me in?" Regina asked half joking, half serious.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me" Emma winked, treading water, hair fanning out around her.

Regina rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose up in thought before sighing and pulling off her boots. She pulled off her stockings, stuffing them into her boots and rolled up her trousers. Emma beamed at the brunette as she gently dipped her toes into the water before submerging her whole foot and sitting on the bank of the lake. "You're right, it _is_ wonderful." Regina sighed at the warmth enveloping her toes, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Emma started to move towards the brunette, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I can hear you. You know that right?" Regina smirked, opening her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

Emma stopped and pouted. "Spoil sport."

"As much as I'd like to, I think my mother would be able to tell if I went swimming today. And I don't think she'd approve. And I wouldn't put it past her to stop me going out for riding." Regina pointed out.

Emma started to protest before something caught her eye. Regina watched, confused, as Emma swam off about 50 yards from where she was sat. "Now what are you doing?" Regina asked, standing up to get a better look at Emma.

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Regina listened for a moment, before she heard it. A faint chirping sound coming from the reeds. "What is it?"

"I think it's a bird, it looks trapped… I can't get a good angle from here though." Emma said, craning her head, trying to see through the reeds.

"I can, hang on." Regina noted bending down on the bank behind the reeds, she pushed apart the reeds revealing a fluffy grey cygnet. "Oh Emma it's just a baby. The reeds are wrapped around its foot."

"Can you get it free?"

Regina stretched into the reeds, her fingertips just grazing the reeds. Edging forward slightly her hand slipped on the edge of the bank and she tumbled headfirst into the lake. Emma was too shocked to react but when Regina's drenched head broke the surface she burst out laughing. "Oh my god are you okay?" she asked between laughs, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"I'm fine, you got me wet now are you happy." Regina chuckled, splashing water at Emma. "At least I've got a better angle to free the cygnet now." She added turning round and untying the reed around its foot.

"Stay out of trouble little Swan, we won't always be here to rescue you." Emma said, paddling over to where Regina had released the cygnet. The cygnet chirped and swam off in search of its family. "Do you think it'll be okay?" Emma asked, watching the little one swim.

"I think it'll be fine. Swans are stronger than you think. Me on the other hand, I'm going to catch pneumonia if I don't get out of the lake and into some dry clothes." Regina replied making her way back to bank and pulling herself out of the water.

"Well why don't you take off your wet clothes and you can put my shirt on" Emma suggested treading water "I won't look I promise, then we can go to mine and put your clothes by the fire to dry." Emma added when Regina shot her a look.

Regina decided that she'd rather risk Emma seeing her without clothes on than freeze to death so she shrugged off her sodden jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, reaching down quickly to pull on Emma's, smiling softly when the smell of her reached her nostrils. Behind her Emma climbed out of the lake and pulled on her jerkin and trousers.

"Here, wrap this around you." Emma said, picking up the blanket from the ground and wrapping it around Regina's shoulders.

"Regina, dear are you okay? I saw you fall in." Henry ran up to the pair of them, breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine daddy, Emma's offered to take us back to her castle to dry off. We should still be able to make it back for tea-time." Regina said.

"Well you two go on ahead then, I'll make my own way there." Henry said as Emma came over with the two horses.

Emma nodded and helped Regina up and onto Rocinante, ensuring the blanket stayed wrapped around her shoulders. With a wave goodbye, the two girls trotted off back to the White Castle.

"Emma dear what have you been doing?" Snow asked, rushing forward to greet Emma and Regina as they entered the library.

"Well I went for a swim, and Regina rescued a trapped baby swan and fell in." her daughter explained, sitting Regina down in front of the fire. "So I'm just going to run upstairs and fetch her some warm clothes, can you set hers out to dry please?" Emma didn't wait for an answer before she ran back out the door, leaving her mother confused in her wake.

"Sorry about this Snow."

"Oh nonsense, we can't have you getting ill from this, and it wasn't your fault you fell in trying to save a swan." Snow said bustling around, placing Regina's clothes over the fire to dry and fixing pillows around Regina.

"I really don't want to impose, I need to be back by half 4 or mother will be mad." Regina worried, shivering slightly in her chair.

"You can use our carriage, I really don't feel comfortable with you going back on Rocinante if you're feeling like this, and this way your father can ride with you." Snow added, sitting on the edge of Regina's chair and soothingly stroking her hand.

Emma came back with one of her dresses, a towel and some sweet tea. "Here, this should fit you and I brought you some tea to help warm up. I'm so sorry Regina, if I hadn't persuaded you to dip your toes you wouldn't be here shivering."

"Emma its fine honestly. Today has been one of my favourite days. I'll just have to get a bit creative when I explain to mother why I'm wearing one of the princess's dresses and riding in her parent's carriage." Regina chuckled, smiling at Emma and taking a sip of the tea.

"I'll go and ask the footman to have the carriage ready but you just take your time dear." Snow said as she made her way to the door, opening it to find Henry stood there. "Hello Henry, Regina is fine we're just drying her off and warming her up, do come in." Snow stepped back to welcome Henry in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Regina what are we going to tell your mother?"

"Well we could tell her the truth? That I fell in a lake and Emma came to my rescue?" Regina suggested.

"Regina are you sure you want your mother to know you're my friend?" Emma asked, stealing a mouthful of Regina's tea and earning a look from the brunette.

"She doesn't have to know that we're friends, but she is going to want an explanation about the dress and the carriage."

"Carriage? What carriage?" Henry asked confused.

"Snow is very kindly letting us take their carriage home. She doesn't feel comfortable letting me ride Rocinante home after today." Regina explained.

"I can follow on Rocinante and then take the carriage home, you can return my dress when it's convenient for you." Emma smiled.

"Well I should probably get changed, we don't want to be late." Regina said, picking up Emma's dress and looking around "Where can I get changed?"

"You can get changed in my room, I'll show you." Emma replied standing up and leading Regina to her room.

Once Regina had donned Emma's dress she couldn't help but look around. She smiled at the stuffed dog-eared bear that sat on top of the pale blue covers of the bed. The bookcase full of stories and history books, no doubt a result of Snow and David's influence. Regina wandered over to the dresser, perusing the items strewn across it and, noticing a piece of parchment sticking out of the side of the jewellery box, opened it. Regina's eyes welled up upon seeing that Emma had kept her letters. She had never had a friend like Emma before, in fact she'd never had a friend of any sort before but she was touched that Emma felt enough of their friendship to keep her letters. Closing the box Regina composed herself before taking one last look around the room and closing the door behind her.

Re-entering the library Regina walked over to the fireplace to inspect her still-wet clothes. "Wow Regina, my dress looks good on you." Emma said, smiling when a pink tinge covered Regina's cheeks.

"I… uh...thank you Emma."

"Oh Regina you look wonderful. I've never seen you in a dress before but they suit you." Snow said, opening the door. "You and Henry can head home whenever you like, the carriage is all ready for you."

"Thank you, your majesty it's very kind of you."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me 'Snow' Henry?"

"Thank you Snow, Regina and I really should get going now, Cora will start to worry if we aren't back for tea-time." Henry replied looking at Regina who nodded understandably.

The four of them walked out to where the carriage was waiting, Henry helping Regina up, whilst Emma untied Rocinante from the post and climbed on his back. "I'll be back soon Mother. I'm just going to make sure they get back alright." She said as she followed the carriage out of the gates.

Over at the Mills household, Cora was beginning to worry where her family was, and only became more confused upon seeing the Royal Carriage approaching her driveway. "Regina? Henry? Why on earth are you riding in that carriage? Oh my!" Cora called, running out of the house but stopping in her tracks once she saw Emma.

"Good afternoon Cora. My name is Emma." Emma said, climbing down from Rocinante and curtseying.

"If you don't mind my asking, but why are my husband and daughter riding in your carriage? And where did that dress come from?" Cora asked, surveying the dress Regina wore.

"Well-" Emma started to speak but Regina cut her off.

"Mother it's my fault, I wanted to walk by the lake but I… I was uh… I was too close to the edge and fell in. Emma came to my rescue, pulled me out and was kind enough to take me back to her castle to dry off and lend me her dress." Regina waited with baited breath to see if her mother bought it.

"Darling, you know I don't like you being out by the lake." Cora tutted.

"I know Mother I'm sorry but I uh… I just thought that it was such a nice day. My riding clothes are with Rocinante and I'll return Emma's dress tomorrow."

"Regina it's fine you can just bring it to the clearing tomorrow and-" Regina's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Wait… the clearing? What do you mean? Have you two met before?" Cora's gaze shot between Emma and Regina, Regina's brain whirring a mile a minute trying to think of an explanation.

"Well you see mother… I uh… Emma and I have uh…"

"Regina and I met a few days ago in the clearing, just by chance, but then I saw her again yesterday. I just thought that if she's there regularly then it would simply be easier for her to bring my dress to the clearing rather than all the way to my castle." Emma spoke.

"Oh… well… okay then…" Cora said, not really believing Emma but not wanting to argue with the princess. "Would you like to join us for tea?"

"That's very kind of you Cora but I should probably be getting back for my own tea. I'll see you around Regina, if not tomorrow then definitely at the ball?" Emma said, turning to see Regina nod before climbing into the carriage.

The next day Regina was surprised when her riding jacket wasn't in her wardrobe, confused she went in search of her mother to see if she knew where it was.

"Why yes dear. I have it right here. Would you care to explain why there is a tear in the sleeve?" Cora said authoritatively, holding up her jacket and poking a finger through the left sleeve.

Regina's eyes widened. Emma's sword must have caught her arm while they were fighting. She was busted. "Mother I can explain."

"I think you better had Regina. Were you attacked? Why didn't you tell me? I told you the lake wasn't safe."

"No mother it wasn't at the lake, I uh… Emma has uh… Well she's been teaching me how to use a sword." Regina fiddled with the hem of her shirt, studying her mother's face for a reaction.

"You've been using swords?" Cora sank into a chair. "Regina how could you be so reckless? What if someone had seen you? No man is going to want to marry a woman who uses swords! You have ruined us. You have ruined any chance this family had of making it to the top. How could you have been so selfish? To only think of yourself and disregard me! I have already told you that riding was a bad idea, no man wants a wife who can run away so easily but one who can fight too? You will grow old alone, become a spinster and what will become of me? No one will respect me. They will surely laugh at me for having a daughter as crude and unladylike as you Regina."

Regina's face was stoic but her mind was running in circles. Before she knew what she was doing she had ran from the room, down the stairs and out to the stables. She was halfway to the clearing before she realised what she was doing. Bringing Rocinante to a halt she started to panic.

What was she doing? Her mother would surely find her and she would be punished. Severely. Just like the last time. Steadying her breathing Regina's mind went to the only logical solution she could think of. Emma.

It was usually a 10 minute trot to Emma's castle but at the speed Regina was cantering she made the journey in 4. Knocking on the door Regina took this time to try to get her heart to beat at a normal rhythm again; "Sorry, I need to speak to Emma, is she in?" Regina panted once the footman opened the door.

"She is in with her tutor this morning, may I take a message for her?"

"Oh… I… can you tell her I-"

"Regina? What are you doing here? George let her in." Snow called from over the footman's shoulder, moving forward to pull Regina into her arms.

"Mother found out that Emma's been teaching me how to use a sword. She says I've ruined the family." Regina's words were punctuated with sniffles as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh Regina dear I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was probably just a bit overwhelmed." Snow soothed, cradling Regina's head to her shoulder.

Snow lead Regina to the library where Emma, upon seeing her distressed friend, immediately jumped up to hug her.

"We'll leave you two alone, I'll come back with some sweet tea." Snow whispered, ushering the tutor out of the room.

"Whenever you're ready you just tell me what's got you so upset." Emma said, holding Regina close, leading her over to the chaise. The two stayed huddled together, Regina occasionally taking sips of the tea Snow had brought, neither speaking, the only sound was Regina's breath levelling out.

Eventually, Regina broke the silence. "Mother found out that you've been teaching me to use a sword. She got so mad, I've never seen her like that. Not even when I ran away. She said I've ruined the family, that there's no hope for a good marriage for me now. She said she's never been so disappointed in me." At this Regina burst into tears again.

"Well are you still going to come to the ball?" Emma worried.

Regina sniffed and looked confused; "Why wouldn't I? I said I'd be there so I will. I don't know if mother will be there but father and I will be."

"Cora will get over this, and as far as a good marriage goes, I'd personally love to marry a woman who knows how to use a sword." Emma said casually.

"A woman? Emma, do you hear yourself?" Regina shot up from Emma's arms. "You can't say things like that, what if your parents hear you?" she added looking at the door as if armed guards were about to drag Emma away for saying such things.

"Regina relax. It's okay my parents know. I told them a few months ago. I overheard them talking about a suitable suitor for my hand, so I just told them. Mother didn't take it too well at first but she's said that as long as I'm happy that's all that matters. They said they're going to announce at the ball that it'll be treason to attack anyone verbally or physically for homosexuality or anything that isn't considered 'normal'. So I suppose it's just as well your mother won't be coming." Emma joked, as if she hadn't just announced something huge.

"Wow Emma, that's wonderful."

"How about I walk you home and try to explain all this to Cora? I can ask mother or father to come too, she might actually listen to them." Emma offered with a smile.

"You may walk me home, but please don't speak to my mother. I think it would just make things worse."

"I'll go and tell mother. She won't want me walking back alone." Emma nodded understandably, and got up to find Snow.

10 minutes later Emma was walking Regina and Rocinante back to her house, Killian in tow keeping his distance from the girls.

"I'll leave you here, it'll probably be easier for you if she doesn't see me. I'll be in the clearing at the usual time tomorrow but if you're not there I will understand and I'll look forward to seeing you next week for my birthday." Emma said as she hugged Regina, leaving her to walk the driveway alone as she turned back.

Regina handed Rocinante's reins over to the stable boy and pushed open the front door, walking as quietly as possible she headed upstairs to her room.

"Where have you been?" Regina froze, her foot hovering over the bottom step of the stairs as Cora's voice came from the doorway of the dining room.

"I… uh…" Regina stammered before realising she didn't need to hide her friendship with Emma anymore. "I was with Emma. We were just talking. She wanted to make sure that I was still coming to the ball next week. And I assured her that father and I will be attending, I'm not so sure about you." Regina added, turning defiantly to stare Cora down.

Cora looked taken aback, "I would like to attend, I need to do some damage control incase anyone has seen you with a sword. I've told you no man will want a wife who uses a sword."

"Yes well, if it's all the same to you mother I'm rather tired so I think I'll be heading to bed now. Good night." Regina turned on her heel and continued up the stairs, head held high.

 **Please review! The next chapter will be the ball itself :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Another update for you lovely people!**

Emma was more excited than usual when she woke up on her birthday; and not just because it was her birthday. She hadn't seen Regina since she'd walked her home but Regina had promised she'd be there tonight. Emma bounded down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Happy birthday darling!" Snow ran up and hugged her daughter tight. "You're finally a woman! Are you excited for tonight? It's going to be a magical evening!"

"Honey, I think you can let her go now. You spent so long planning this ball it would be nice for Emma to be able to actually go." David chuckled. Snow blushed and released her daughter who smiled at her dad before hugging him as well.

"I am looking forward to the ball tonight, but mostly so I can see Regina again." This time it was Emma's turn to blush.

"Still haven't seen her since last week huh?" David asked.

"No. I've been in the clearing at 3 everyday but she hasn't."

"Well I'm sure she'll be there tonight. She promised. Now why don't you open your presents?" David suggested.

Once Emma had unwrapped 3 gorgeous gowns and a new scabbard for her sword she hugged her parents again and dug into her favourite breakfast: pancakes. Devouring her plateful she sat back in her chair and immediately regretted it. She now felt queasy. What if Regina didn't show? That was all she really wanted from tonight, to see Regina. "You don't think Cora would stop Regina from coming tonight do you?"

"No my dear. As bad as Cora is, I don't think she'd be able to pass up the opportunity for a Royal ball on this scale." Snow replied, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now come on, we only have 8 hours till the ball starts, which means we only have 5 hours to make sure everything is prepared before we need to get ready." Emma rolled her eyes at her dad before taking her mother's hand and following her towards the ballroom.

Over in the Mills household Regina was spending the morning studying with her tutor, impatiently waiting for the clock to fast forward to 6 o'clock when she would start getting ready for Emma's ball. She sat fidgeting in her chair,driving in and out and not really paying attention to what her tutor was saying. Wondering if she'd actually be able to get a moment alone with Emma, let alone a dance.

"Regina?" Regina was shaken from her daydream by her mother approaching.

"Yes mother?"

"Have you decided what you'll be wearing tonight?" Regina looked confused "I know you've met the White's before but there will be plenty of other royalty there and you want to leave an impression."

"Oh, well I was thinking perhaps my lilac dress?" Regina suggested, her smile growing when Cora nodded.

"I was thinking that one too. It's a soft shade and it's by far the easiest to dance in." Cora said over her shoulder as she walked back out of the room.

Regina's face fell. Cora hadn't said anything about how Regina would look in the dress, she had only thought of the advantages for dancing. You'd have thought after almost 18 years Regina would be used to the way Cora's mind worked but she struggled to remember the last time her mother had called her beautiful, or even if she had ever called her beautiful… Shaking her head trying to disperse the tears she took a deep breath and returned to her work.

Cora had stopped Regina's afternoon ride ever since she had discovered it had been a secret rendezvous with Emma. Fearing Cora would intercept any letters as well, Regina hadn't had the chance to let Emma know, meaning it had been over a week since Regina had spoken to her. Emma, of course, had sent letters practically every night. So Regina was looking forward to finally being able to explain her silence in person.

Finally 6 o'clock rolled around, Regina put down her book and excused herself from Cora's presence and, once out of her mother's sight, ran upstairs to her bedroom. Greeting her handmaiden, Ancelina, she sat down in front of her dresser and tried not to fidget..

Regina winced for the fifth time in as many minutes as Ancelina jabbed her with another hair pin. "I'm so sorry my lady, but you keep moving." Ancelina apologised, cheeks turning pink.

"It's not your fault Ancelina, I'm just nervous is all. I haven't been to a ball as fancy as this before. In fact, compared to this I suppose I've never even been to a ball." Regina murmured.

"Don't worry my lady. I'm sure that you will have a grand time. I hear your mother has got a man lined up to dance with you." Ancelina smiled, placing another pin into Regina's hair just as Regina spun around, causing it to dislodge.

"She what?" Regina asked, her face falling in horror.

"Oh I'm sorry my lady I shouldn't have said anything. There was just talk in the kitchen of a man who was going to be at the ball who had been in correspondence with your mother." Ancelina was now the fidgeting one, worried she had stepped out of line. "It was not my place to say, please forgive me."

"No, it's okay dear. Thank you for telling me. At least now I won't be caught off guard." Regina placed her hand over Ancelina's and turned back to face the mirror, trying to calm her thundering heart. "But I suppose that means I need to stop fidgeting, it won't do to meet a Prince with my hair out of place." She teased, smiling softly at Ancelina.

"Very well my lady, shouldn't be much longer." She said, picking up another pin.

Another 10 minutes and only 3 more jabs with pins and her hair was complete. Regina glanced nervously at the clock, the hands showed that it was quarter to 7. "I hear its fashionable to be slightly late. No one shows up on time my lady." Ancelina said. "Now would you like me to do your makeup next or help you into your dress?"

"Makeup, I wouldn't want to get powder on my dress. Mother wouldn't approve." Ancelina nodded and bustled about fetching the necessary powders and paints. Returning and standing in front of the mirror to apply what she had found.

"There." Ancelina said, moving aside to admire her handiwork. "Now why don't you go behind the screen and I'll be over to help you as soon as I've put this away."

Regina needn't have worried for she was making her way down the stairs to join her parents as the hands of the clock read 20 past 7.

"Regina darling, you look magnificent." Henry gasped, his eyes gleaming up at his daughter. Regina was dressed in a soft lilac dress, hanging off the shoulders and extenuating in a small bell shape over her hips. Her hair was coiled up in a mix of curls and braids but lay softly, framing the simple makeup that highlighted her natural beauty but made her eyes sparkle.

"Yes dear very nice. Now come on or we'll be late." Cora said attempting to move her husband and daughter towards the door and out to the carriage.

"Nice? Cora, Regina looks more than 'nice'." Henry countered.

"Well, yes I suppose she does look rather handsome, but we really will be late if we don't get going now." Cora replied, walking out of the door.

"It's okay father, thank you for trying." Regina smiled, taking the hand he offered to her as the pair followed Cora out to the carriage.

"Emma? Emma dear the guests will start arriving soon." Snow knocked on her daughter's door, pushing it open and gasping. "Oh Emma you look so beautiful." Snow's eyes glistened as she twirled Emma around. She was a vision in a pale blue dress that brought out the green of her eyes, her hair loosely held up in a bun with soft tendrils curling around her face.

Emma blushed and hugged her mother, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I still can't believe you talked me into this." Emma said as she pulled away from Snow and bit her lip.

"Emma it's your birthday we can't very well ignore it. And I do believe you agreed to this so you could see Regina. Who, by the way, will be arriving soon, as will the rest of the guests so come on, lets go!" Snow pulled her daughter through the door, down the stairs and across the grand entrance hall to where David was waiting in the doorway to the ballroom.

"Wow Emma, don't you look beautiful." David said causing Emma to blush yet again, she could tell she would be doing that a lot tonight. "Are we all set up?" He asked, looking at his wife.

"Yes, everything is ready. The food is out, the band are ready to start playing, all we're missing are some guests."

"Speaking of guests, I do believe I can see a carriage approaching." Emma looked out through the nearest window, nerves hitting her again as she wondered for the hundredth time if Regina would really show.

Emma had spent the past 15 minutes in an endless circle of curtseying, blushing and saying 'thank you' until she heard her. She had been gazing out at nothing but was pulled from her daze when Regina tapped her on the shoulder and wished her a happy birthday.

"You came." Emma beamed, bouncing over to hug Regina with such force she almost knocked them both flying.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Regina chuckled, returning the hug as she regained her balance.

"Well you haven't been in the clearing the past week and haven't replied to any of my letters so I was a little hesitant yes." Emma said honestly, stepping away from Regina so the younger girl could greet Snow and David, Snow pulling her into another hug.

"Happy birthday Emma!" Henry exclaimed offering out his hand for Emma to shake, surprised when Emma dismissed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Henry, I'm so glad you could make it." Emma greeted, looking over his shoulder as they parted and looking at Cora. "Good evening Cora, thank you for coming." Smiling sweetly she curtsied. "There is food in the dining room and the dancing will begin at eight." Emma added, not breaking her smile.

Cora said nothing but curtsied to Snow and David and moved into the dining room, beckoning for her husband and daughter to follow her.

"Go. I'll catch up with you later." Emma smiled, hugging Regina once more before she turned to greet Ella and Thomas who had just arrived.

Once the music started the dance floor started to fill up and Emma was never away from it. Whether she was dancing with her father, Killian or with one of the many royals or dignitaries who had attended this ball in honour of her birthday. All Emma could do was smile politely and make small talk with her different partners, catching Regina's eye at intervals and smiling apologetically.

Regina whiled away the evening meandering between guests, subconsciously following Emma's path around the room. At times Regina herself would be dancing on the floor with either Henry or David but for the most part she spent the night trying to avoid her mother.

"Regina are you okay?" Snow asked, moving to stand beside her as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh, yes thank you Snow I am, it's just…" Regina trailed off not really knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"You wanted to spend more time with Emma tonight." Snow said, finishing Regina's train of thought for her.

Regina nodded meekly, fiddling with the fabric of her dress. "Don't worry dear look, this dance is almost over. I can rescue her from King George, it doesn't look like she's enjoying herself right now." Snow chuckled, watching her daughter stifle a yawn as George twirled her around the room.

Regina's face lit up, "Thank you Snow, that would mean a lot." Snow mirrored her smile and moved into the centre of the dance floor as the dance ended.

"Do you mind if I borrow my daughter for a moment your highness?" Snow asked smiling at the King and winking at Emma.

"Thank you for that Mom. My feet are killing me. It's surprising how rubbish men are at dancing considering how many balls there are in a year." Emma said, clinging to Snow's arm as she hobbled slightly and followed her mother's lead. "It also doesn't help when you've been on your feet for hours anyway, especially if you aren't used to heels." Emma added, gently shoving her mother in the side. "Oh hi Regina. Are you having a good time?"

"It's a lovely ball Emma."

"Well that's not what I asked." Emma replied cheekily.

"I'll leave you two to it, your father owes me a dance anyway." Snow smirked wandering off to join her husband who was chatting to Thomas.

"It really is a lovely ball Emma." Regina said softly.

"It would have been even lovelier if I got to spend some of it with you. For gods sake its _my_ birthday, I should be able to get to spend it with whomever I like." Emma pouted.

"Emma it may be your birthday but you _are_ a princess and you are _of age_ now. It's tradition." Regina pointed out.

"Well when you put it like that of course it sounds so reasonable. But let me tell you that when I have a daughter, if she doesn't want to have a huge ball for her birthday then she doesn't have to have one."

"That's very sweet of you. I know I wouldn't want a huge fuss for my birthday, it's just not who I am." Regina shrugged, placing her hand over Emma's. "Wait _when_ you have a daughter? You've thought about having children?"

Emma blushed. "Haven't you?" Regina shook her head, "Not even a little? About how many you'll have, what they'll be called?- I've been spending too much time with my mother haven't I?" Emma realised, chuckling as Regina nodded.

"So… how many will you have?" Regina asked

Emma blushed again, "Three. I think it's a nice number. I mean I love having all this time with my parents but I would have loved to have a sibling to share it with."

"It can get a bit lonely at times." Regina said, stroking Emma's hand with her thumb. "You said you had names picked out too?"

"Elizabeth, Charlotte and James." Emma said without thinking, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Those are some lovely names Emma. And I'm sure they'll be lovely children too."

"Did you want to go somewhere quieter? I can barely hear you in here." Emma suggested, pulling Regina by the hand and out of the door when she nodded.

"Emma where are we going?" Regina asked, confused as they walked up the stairs but went past Emma's room.

"You'll see." Emma replied, opening the door at the far end of the hallway and holding it open for Regina.

"What is this place?"

"It's my old nursery." Emma said quietly

Regina gasped softly, "Emma we don't have to be in here, we shouldn't really be anywhere other than the ball, I'm sure there are still some people who you haven't danced with."

"Maybe I'd just like to dance with _you_ tonight." Emma whispered, smiling softly at the brunette stood across from her. The two of them had been trying to get a moment alone all night and had finally managed to bypass the guards and escape to Emma's old nursery.

"We'll get caught. It's your birthday, they're going to notice." Regina worried, looking over her shoulder at the door.

"My parents won't mind. They know I wanted to spend some time with you alone. They can create a distraction."

"You wanted to spend time alone with me?" Regina asked in disbelief, mirroring Emma's wide smile.

"I told you I wanted a dance. You won't deny the birthday girl a dance will you?" Emma pouted, smiling when Regina grabbed her hands and spun her into her arms. Regina shook her head and Emma placed her chin on the brunettes shoulder as the pair began to sway. Emma hummed under her breath, a tune her mother used to sing to her as a child. It didn't take long for Regina to join in as the pair of them danced in their own little world.

Suddenly Regina fell silent and froze. "Regina? Are you alri-?" Emma looked up at Regina before turning to face the door, immediately seeing the subject of Regina's fear.

Her mother.

"Good evening Cora. Can I help you?" Emma asked politely, turning to face the older woman and taking Regina's hand behind her back to try and calm her.

"Regina come with me dear, there is someone I would like you to meet. A prince." Cora said sternly, ignoring Emma and looking directly at her daughter. "Come along now, his offer won't stand all night."

"Offer? What offer mother?" Regina's voice shook, fearing the worst.

"Why an offer of marriage dear, what else?" Cora laughed. "You didn't think I would approve of this… this… whatever this is, did you?" She added, looking at Emma for the first time with distaste in her eyes such that Regina had not seen before.

"Cora if I may," Emma paused, waiting for Cora. Receiving nothing but a curt nod, she bravely continued, "I love your daughter. And if your ambition for her to be Queen is what you are worried about then she will still achieve that. I will inherit my parent's kingdom someday and if Regina is by my side she shall share it with me." Regina stood shocked, looking in wonder at what Emma had just offered her.

Cora laughed again, short and sharp. "I don't care what you say, my daughter will be marrying Prince Alexander and that is that." Cora dismissed Emma's words as if she had simply offered her a cup of sweet tea, and not a kingdom for her daughter. Emma tried to protest but Cora continued, "I don't know what lies your parents have been telling you Emma but there is no way that they can approve of this, I am doing you both a favour."

Suddenly, a crackling sound erupted throughout the room. Emma turned to find her wardrobe shaking violently. Before she could question it, the doors flew open revealing not the beautiful gowns that usually hung there, but a swirling purple vortex. Emma twisted back around to stare at Cora, whose lips were curling upward in an evil smile.

"You are hereby banished from this realm. You will never see my daughter again." Emma's mouth fell open in horror. She turned to Regina, whose paled face mirrored her own, but before she could say or do anything she was pulled feet first into the swirling whirlwind behind her. The doors slammed shut as she vanished into the dark abyss.

 **Please review, it'll make for a faster update ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but what can I say? I'm evil! ;)**

"EMMA!" Regina screamed as the doors on Emma's wardrobe shut. "What have you done?" she ran over to the wardrobe and flung the doors open, shouting over her shoulder. Seeing nothing but ball gowns, she spun to face Cora."Where is she?" Regina demanded.

"Somewhere horrible. A place where there are no happy endings." Cora replied, as naturally as if she hadn't just banished Regina's _best friend_ into oblivion.

"I'm going to get her back. You'll see!" Regina tried to convince herself as much as her mother. "I can't even look at you right now." She added, trying to storm from the room but Cora grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The glint in Cora's eye sent a shiver down Regina's spine but she straightened and yanked her arm free.

"I have to find Snow, she and David need to know what's happened. They need to know what you have done." Running as fast as she could, Regina fled the room and ran back toward the ballroom.

Regina took a minute to compose herself, taking several deep breaths before she walked into the ballroom. Searching through the crowd for Snow and David she spotted Snow in the far corner talking to Henry. She quickly crossed the floor and tapped Snow's shoulder.

"Snow, I uh… I need to talk to you… and to David… its important." Regina stuttered, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Sure, is everything okay Regina? Where's Emma." Snow reached out, trying to still Regina's hands.

"Well that's what I need to talk to you about, but I don't want to have to repeat myself because I think it'll be too much." Regina's voice cracked and Snow's face fell.

"Okay sweetie, um Henry can you go and find my husband please. We're going to go somewhere quieter." Snow took Regina by the hand and lead her out of the ballroom and toward the library.

"Regina what is it dear? You can tell me." Snow asked, worried now she sat them down on the chaise in front of the fire.

"Snow? Regina? Where is Emma?" David burst through the doors, swiftly followed by Henry, both looking equally as confused as Snow.

Regina took a deep breath, "I don't know" she whispered a single tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean you don't know? Our home isn't that grand, you can't have lost her." Snow said, looking back and forth between Regina and David.

"We were dancing in her old nursery, we just wanted some time to ourselves. We'd barely seen each other since last week let alone tonight. So she took me to her old nursery and we were just dancing, she was singing, she had such a beautiful voice-"

"Had? What do you mean had? Regina now please, you're scaring me." The tremor in Snow's voice was audible.

Regina took a deep breath and cast her eyes down to her lap, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"My mother appeared. She just stood and watched us until I saw her, I froze and Emma felt me still. She looked around, saw her and was as calm as could be. She told me she loved me, she told me that I could share the kingdom with her. But my mother wouldn't hear of it, she said she was doing us both a favour." Regina's voice was breaking but she had to carry on, she didn't want to have to relive this more times than she had to. "The next thing I knew the doors of her wardrobe were open. I thought it was the end of the world, there was nothing in there except a vortex, a dark vortex the colour of nightshade. Emma was dragged inside and the doors shut behind her. I don't know where she's gone." Regina finished retelling what had happened and promptly burst into tears, the kind that use up all your words and leave you breathless. Her lips were silent but her shoulders shook violently, tears cascading down her cheeks.

David collapsed on the floor, his face as pale as his wife's name, staring at nothing as he absorbed all that he had heard.

"She can't be gone." Snow whispered, more to herself than to the others. She stood and drifted out of the room, Regina following close behind and wiping her tears as she motioned for her father to stay with David.

Snow walked the familiar route to Emma's nursery, Regina not far behind. She pushed open the door and headed straight for the wardrobe. Flinging open the doors she hoped Emma would be sat there, ready to jump out and say 'haha fooled you'. It had to be a trick, a silly little joke as penance for the ball. But the wardrobe was empty.. Emma was not inside.

Now Snow let the tears fall. Now she collapsed, screaming for her daughter, pleading with the gods to bring her back. Regina knelt down and tried to comfort her, her own tears stinging her eyes as she willed them not to fall. She had to be strong for Snow, for David, it's what Emma would want. About 5 minutes after Snow had started crying David crossed the threshold, no doubt to see for himself that the wardrobe was empty. "We'll get her back Snow. We'll find her. Just like I found you." David knelt down next to his wife, speaking words of encouragement but with a shaky voice. "I promise you Snow, I will not rest until we see her again."

"David, we don't even know where she is. She may not even be in this realm anymore. How are we supposed to find her?" Snow looked up at her husband, tears still damp on her cheeks.

"We'll find a way. We always find a way."

"How?" Snow pleaded

"I might know of someone who can help us." Regina whispered, not fully comprehending her idea before voicing it.

Snow and David's eyes shot up, the hope within them almost large enough to fill the missing void their daughter's disappearance had left.

"A dark wizard, a man who can do anything. Mother spoke of him once." Regina's voice trailed off at the mention of her mother.

"Regina you can't trust him." Henry's voice came from behind them.

"I have no choice daddy. I have to see her again."

"Regina, please. If you know of anything that might help us." David's voice matched the pleading in his eyes as he cradled his wife.

Regina looked over her shoulder at her father before taking a deep breath. "There is a man named Rumpelstiltskin. It is said he is the most powerful sorcerer in this, or in any, realm. If there is anyone who knows where Emma is or how to find her, it'll be him."

"Do you really think he'll be able to help us?" Snow asked, her voice hoarse, cheeks stained with her tears.

"He is our only chance."

"Then we must find him. There is not a moment to lose." David said authoritatively. "First though, I think we need to sort out the hundreds of guests we have downstairs."

Snow nodded weakly, moving to stand up. "No Snow you cant, David and I shall handle this. Daddy can you please fetch some sweet tea and biscuits and then let Snow rest. Today has been… well… I think you should rest." Regina said this last part with her hand on Snow's shoulder.

"Are you sure Regina? You don't have to do this." Henry asked, David nodding.

"Yes. I need to do this. I feel responsible, Emma is only gone because she was my friend, because she… because she loved me. I have to help get her back, if only to tell her that I love her too."

Snow looked up again at Regina's declaration of love. She stood up quickly and pulled Regina into a tight embrace. The first comfort Regina had had since she held Emma in her arms less than an hour ago.

"Come along, lets show these guests out." Regina spoke confidently from behind Snow's arms, gently extracting herself and allowing Henry to take Snow's arm and lead her out of the door.

"Honoured guests, if I may have your attention please." David announced from atop the stage once the music had stopped. "I'm afraid I have to call this ball to a stop." There was a mix of groans, confusion and mumbles of annoyance from the crowd. "My daughter… my daughter-" David's voice started to crack and Regina stepped up.

"The Princess has unfortunately fallen ill, a headache has taken her suddenly and she has requested that the festivities end to help her sleep. I am sorry to interrupt your evening but as soon as she is feeling better, there will be a ball to celebrate. Goodnight." Regina turned her back on the crowd and looked over at David who was struggling to keep his composure.

"Regina, I-"

"Think nothing of it David, the kingdom don't need to know the specifics of what happened. Especially when _we_ don't even know the specifics." Regina felt her voice tremble, taking another deep breath she continued "Emma is gone, that's all we know, but she won't be gone for long. I swear I will find her, if it is the last thing I do."

"I'll have a room set up each, for you and your father." David could see Regina was about to protest but he continued "I insist. I wouldn't want you to see Cora again tonight. We can deal with her tomorrow."

"Thank you David."

David showed Henry and Regina to one of the guest quarters and wished them a good night. Henry insisted that Regina take the bed and he slept on the chaise but Regina couldn't sleep. Henry fell asleep fairly quickly but Regina couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, knowing she would only be reliving the worst moment of her life.

Regina sighed and climbed out of the bed. She decided to take a stroll through the castle, maybe that way she could stay awake and avoid seeing Emma dragged into that wardrobe again.

Without concentrating on the direction she was going, Regina followed her feet and was surprised when she found herself at Emma's door. Regina didn't know why but she opened the door. Slowly, she circled the room, running her fingers through the gowns in her open wardrobe, gazing at the products on the top of her dresser and taking a seat at the window, staring out over the tree tops of the royal gardens. Suddenly and without warning she broke down. Tears streaming down her face, she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face, shoulders shaking. "Oh Emma where are you? I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can be strong enough for your parents and for me. I promise you, wherever you are I will find you." Regina spoke into her knees, lifting her head slightly wishing she could hear Emma telling her she could do it. Wishing that somehow Emma knew Regina would find her.

Regina leaned back against the window frame and felt something poke her in the small of her back. She reached behind and pulled out Emma's diary.

Regina stopped for a moment. She didn't want to violate Emma's privacy but in the end her curiosity won over and she opened the small ornate book. She flicked through the days until she found a passage about the day they met. Regina welled up as she read what Emma had said.

 _'I met someone today. Her name is Regina. She was riding in the clearing whilst I was brushing up my sword skills and I think, well I hope, we'll be good friends.'_

Regina found herself reading through all the passages from days where they met, by the time she got to their picnic at the lake she could barely read anymore, her eyes were brimming with tears.

She found the next empty page and picked up a pen from Emma's desk.

 _'Emma, I hope you won't mind me using your diary but I feel closer to you like this. I don't know where you are right now, but I hope you're safe. I'm going to find you. I promise you, with all of my heart I will. I never got to say that I love you too. No matter how long it takes, you will hear it.'_

Regina clutched the diary to her chest and pressed a kiss to its cover before putting it on the cushion and climbing down from the window seat. A chill breeze blew in and Regina shivered. In her need to walk she had completely forgotten any sort of outerwear or shoes and now she was freezing. The long walk back to the guest chambers seemed cold and arduous and as Regina scanned Emma's room for a robe, her eyes landed on the large bed in one corner. The plump pillows and thick quilt seemed to beckon Regina over. She pulled back the top cover and slipped in, shivering again as the cold sheets engulfed her. Soon, her own warmth heated the covers around her and Regina felt her eyes droop. Curling around a stuffed bunny that had been hidden amongst the pillows, Regina breathed in the scent of cinnamon and dry hay that was so undeniably Emma and finally found solace in sleep.

 **Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I can't believe this story has 100 follows! That's crazy! Thank you for all the love and thank you to my lovely beta Jess! :D**

There was a crashing sound and a flood of bright white light. Blinking to adjust to the change, Emma clambered out of the tree trunk and stumbled away. She quickly took in her surroundings, dim forest stretching out in all directions and a thin fog rolling in towards her. This wasn't her nursery and she didn't recognise the trees. She knew every inch of the forest that surrounded her castle and this wasn't her kingdom. "Regina?" Emma looked back at the tree she had just come through to see a gaping hole, no Regina. Her heart started to thud and her breath was shallow and forced as the empty silence pressed in around her and there was no sign of anyone following her through the tree. She was panicking now.

"Okay Emma, you need to breathe. What would dad do?" Emma spoke out loud, the sound of her own voice reassuring enough to calm her breathing. She began to pace now, back and forth in front of the tree and muttering to reassurances to herself. "Well first of all he'd probably move away from the thing that brought you here because you don't know _what_ might happen." Emma lifted up the hem of her dress and started walking. She didn't know which direction, she just headed for where the tree's started to thin and hoped it would bring her to some sort of civilisation. "What's next then Emma?" she asked herself as she approached a forgotten path, thinking for a moment before turning left and following the leafy trail, hopefully to somewhere warm. It wasn't as if she was dressed for a late night autumn stroll.

Soon Emma came to what she guessed was a road, although the tracks of horses and carriages were nowhere to be seen and instead something hard and black covered the muddy ground. Across from her stood a building like nothing she had ever seen in the enchanted forest. The walls seemed to be made of nothing but glass, and it was lit by some strange everlasting candle that burned brighter than anything she had seen before. There were red tables and chairs in neat rows along the windows but not many people were around. The sign above the door told Emma that it was a 'Diner', whatever that was. Walking through the large glass door Emma was startled when a bell rang above her. Looking around she saw a bar stretching the length of the wall to her right (at least she thought it was a bar, it wasn't anything like the taverns she knew from back home). It was blue and covered in more glass with an assortment of foods displayed in a glass cabinet at the far end.

Emma shivered at the warm breeze that passed over her as she stepped inside, running her hands up and down her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps. She noticed a blonde haired woman behind the bar and cleared her throat. The woman turned and Emma stepped forward as she spoke. "Hi, I wonder if you can help me. Um… Can you tell me where I am?" Emma asked nervously.

The woman, stern looking but with laughter lines like her father and kind eyes, looked Emma up and down with furrowed brows before she answered. "You're in Eastport, Maine. Are you alright dear? Do you need to use the phone to call someone?"

"Thank you. I um... I think I just need to sit down for a minute and think, if that's okay?" Emma asked. She had no idea what a phone was but right now she needed to take in this new world (she had already guessed she probably wasn't in her own realm anymore) and try to figure out where she was going to sleep tonight. She had never wanted to see her own bedchamber more than right at this moment.

"Yes of course. I'll bring you over some hot chocolate, you look frozen." The woman said, gesturing to one of the empty booths in front of the counter.

"That's very kind of you but I don't have any coins with me." Emma sat down at one of the tables by the window. The woman shook her head,

"Don't worry about that love, it's in the house." Emma smiled gratefully and turned to look out of the window. Taking a deep breath she shook herself, "Okay Emma think. What's next? Somewhere safe to sleep, sleep and then tomorrow you can figure out what to do next."

"Here you go dear." The woman sat the mug down in front of Emma. "I couldn't help overhear, you said you need somewhere safe to sleep?" Emma nodded cautiously and the woman continued, "I hate to see a young woman in trouble and I have a spare room if you need it. I know what you're thinking 'stranger danger, stranger danger'" she chuckled, "but you can speak to my nieces if you wish." The woman waved over another blonde who had appeared behind the bar as Emma spoke.

"That's very kind of you. I would only need the room for a couple of nights I think, until I can figure out what I need to do."

"Of course my dear, I'm Ingrid and this," Ingrid gestured to the other blonde, "is Elsa, her sister Anna is at home."

"Emma" Emma held her hand out and shook both the blondes, smiling widely.

"Well Emma it's nice to meet you. I don't close for another half an hour or so if you don't mind waiting around? Or Elsa can drive you back if you want to get some sleep."

"I don't mind staying. I can help if you want?" Emma's offer was met with a smile from Ingrid, who insisted she finish her hot chocolate first and walked away to speak to a couple who were at another table.

Emma sighed as the warmth of her drink spread through her body, stopping her shivers and warming her fingers.

"That's a lovely dress. Did you go to a party tonight?" Elsa asked as she handed Emma an apron to protect her dress while she cleaned.

"It was my coming of age ball." Emma said sadly.

Elsa almost laughed at the strange words her new friend used but saw the sadness in her eyes and managed to stop herself. "It's your birthday? Why are you so sad then? If you don't mind me asking." She hastily added, turning her head back to the table she had started wiping down.

"I turned 18 today, and my parents threw this huge ball that I didn't even want at first and I was dancing but then _she_ appeared and the wardrobe opened and I was pulled inside and now here I am. I just wish I knew how to get home." Emma sighed deeply, swallowing the tears rising in her throat and concentrating on wiping the bar spotless.

Elsa was confused, a wardrobe? Pulled inside? She shrugged it off, thinking Emma must have had too much to drink. She'd get a clearer answer tomorrow.

It was only another 40 minutes until Ingrid had locked up and led Emma over to what looked like a carriage, only without the horses and much cleaner. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back my dear?" Ingrid asked.

Emma didn't really know what that meant and, not wishing to confuse them more, simply shrugged and let Elsa choose. The horseless carriage was more spacious than Emma was used to and there was a sort of belt built into the seats that Ingrid and Elsa had both secured across their bodies. Suddenly a noise, much like the grinding wheels from back home, sounded from the front of the carriage and the whole contraption started to vibrate softly. This startled Emma and she fumbled with the belt before plugging it into the hole on her right side. Taking another deep breath she leaned back against the seat and watched as this strange new world flashed by.

Ingrid's home was a very small, quaint building compared to the castle Emma was used to. It had a white exterior with a blue front door and there was a glow from the window closest to the door, presumably from the same round candles that lit Ingrid's Diner. "I do hope Anna hasn't left her light on again, if she's not in the room she doesn't need the light on." Ingrid tutted as she unlocked the door.

"Anna? We're home." There was a crash upstairs and a thundering of feet as Anna ran down the stairs. "Anna what have I told you about leaving lights on?" Ingrid scolded as she switched off the light and Elsa hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry I just forgot, I left my phone upstairs and then I got distracted by some funny cat video Kristoff sent me, it was- oh who's this?" Anna said as she caught sight of Emma, who had so far been hidden behind Elsa and was still stood on the doormat.

"This is Emma. She came into the diner and has nowhere to go so she's going to be staying with us for a couple of days." Elsa explained, smiling kindly at Emma.

"Hi, I'm Anna." Before Emma could reply she was pulled into a hug from the red head as Elsa laughed and Ingrid sighed.

"Anna you need to ask people before you just hug them. Emma might not want a hug, especially from someone she doesn't know."

"No, it's okay, my family do it too. We hug first and ask questions later." Emma chuckled softly, holding back her tears as Anna released her.

"Alright then, Elsa why don't you show Emma to the spare room and the bathroom while I have a talk with Anna about the electricity bill." Ingrid smiled and ushered Anna through another door while Elsa led Emma upstairs.

Emma followed Elsa down a small corridor until they came to an open door. It was a simple room, a bed by the window with a small cabinet next to it and a wardrobe opposite. "It's not much, we don't get a lot of visitor's but-"

"It's lovely. I thought I would be sleeping under a tree tonight so this is a big step up." Emma chuckled meekly and hugged Elsa. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this and it means a lot to me."

Elsa shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'll leave you to get settled. There's some pyjamas in the wardrobe and the bathroom is just down the hall." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Emma collapsed onto the bed and allowed her tears to finally fall. She left the pyjamas, whatever they were, and curled up into a ball under the duvet. Her dress was all she had left of home and she had no desire to part with it yet. She cried until exhaustion pulled her into sleep and dreamt of Regina and her family.

Regina awoke still wrapped in Emma's sheets. For a moment she forgot why she was in her friend's bed, everything seemed like it had been a horrible dream. Then the events from the night before hit her and she remembered everything. Regina allowed a solitary tear to roll down her cheek before taking a deep breath. Putting on a brave face, she left the comfort of Emma's room in search of breakfast.

She found David sat at the table, pushing around the food on his plate. "Good morning David." Regina said, approaching the table softly. "Is Snow still asleep?"

"Oh, good morning Regina. Please sit down, what would you like? Our cook will make anything you desire." David stood and summoned the groomsman over.

"I'd love some pancakes." Regina said meekly. The servant nodded and left for the kitchens.

"Regina, I have a delicate subject to discuss with you if that's okay." David asked, continuing when Regina nodded. "I hope you understand that your mother has committed treason against us. She has to be punished."

"I understand, but I would prefer to save the punishment until after we find out what has happened to Emma. Let the punishment fit the crime so to speak."

"Very diplomatically put Regina. You would make an excellent Queen."

Regina blushed, turning her attention to her pancakes that had just arrived. They sat in companionable silence as Regina quickly ate. She was the first to speak, pushing her plate aside for the groomsman to collect. "I've decided, today I'll go and see Rumplestiltskin and we can find out what happened to Emma." David opened his mouth but Regina has guessed what he would say and continued. "I think it would be better if I went alone, judging by what mother used to say about him he knows exactly how to push buttons and you've been through enough." David was about to protest again but Regina shook her head. "David please, Snow needs you here. She can't lose you as well and if you come with me, you'll end up doing something you'll regret." She stood, taking one last sip of her sweet tea and smiled kindly at David. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably go home and change, this won't do for meeting Rumpelstiltskin."

David sighed in defeat, he'd had his fair share of arguments with a stubborn teenage girl to know when he had lost. He stood and took Regina's hand, "Don't go home. What if Cora is waiting for you? I'm sure Emma will have something you can wear, she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you David, that's very kind. I'll come straight back to the castle and let you know what I find out."

"Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin I summon thee." Regina stood in the clearing between her house and Emma's, awkwardly stepping from one foot to the other. Emma's feet were slightly bigger than her own so her feet kept slipping about in Emma's riding boots.

"What can I do for you dearie?" Regina jumped and spun around. Rumpelstiltskin had silently materialised behind her.

"My mother… she sent away someone very special to me and I'd like to know where she is and how I can get to her."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and Regina's face fell. "Oh I know what your mother did. I'm afraid getting to your beloved won't be easy."

"I don't care. I have to see her again." Regina's features hardened as she glared at the shimmering imp.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled again "Oh I'm so glad you said that. You see there is only one way to get to Emma." He began to circle Regina, making her nervous as he flitted in and out of view. "There is a dark curse. A powerful curse. It will rip through this realm and transport you to a land without magic that just so happens to be where Emma is. There is, however, a catch." He paused to watch Regina. So far she hadn't reacted to anything he had said. "To cast this curse, you need to crush the heart of the thing you love most."

Regina gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh I'm not a heartless man dearie, despite what people say. I'll give you a day. A day to decide if you want my help. You will of course need training in magic before you can cast this curse. But trust me dearie, it won't be easy." Having finished his little speech, he grinned and vanished.

Regina wrung her hands. The heart of the thing she loves most? She needed to talk to David, Snow and her father.

Back in his castle Rumpelstiltskin was spinning his straw when a figure appeared behind him. "Hello dearie."

"Why did my daughter come to see you? You said you'd help me get rid of the princess. Why in all the realms would you help Regina find her again?" Cora was furious, storming about the room and letting sparks of magic fly from her fingers in anger.

"My reasons are my own Cora, and I think you'll find that nowhere in our deal was I prohibited from helping Regina find the woman you sent away. Now if you'll excuse me I have some spinning to do."

"No!" Cora all but screamed, coming to a stop in front of Rumple's wheel.

"No?" Unfazed by the outburst, the imp continued with his work.

"No! I have worked too hard for too long to have you take everything I have built for myself away. I will not have Emma returned to this land and take the throne from me."

"From you? What makes you think _you'll_ ever rule this land." Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he finally stopped his spinning and turned to look at Cora. " _Queen Cora…_ I don't see it."

"Enough! You listen here you little imp! Regina will never cast your curse. She doesn't have it in her to crush the heart of the thing she loves most. She would never do that to me."

"You?" Rumple laughed aloud. "My dear are you really so arrogant as to believe that _you_ are the thing Regina loves most? And even if that had been true, it certainly isn't the case anymore." His face hardened. "Now get out of my castle." With a wave of his hand Cora vanished before she could say another word.

"Did you find him? What did he say? Is he going to help us?" Regina barely made it through the castle gates before Snow was in front of her, asking question after question.

"Snow let her get in the door first." David said, though his eyes gave away what he was really thinking: was Rumple going to help?

"I found him. But I… uh… maybe we should go and sit down." Regina at least needed to sit down and think things through.

Regina lead them into the dining hall, sat down and took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Emma is in a land without magic. I can get to her but to do so I need to cast a dark curse, and to do that I need to… I need to crush the… I need to crush the heart of the thing I love most." Regina let out a sob.

Snow gasped and threw her arms around her. "Regina we can't ask you to do that. We can find another way, there's always another way."

"But what if there isn't? What if this is the only way we'll ever see Emma again?"

"David! She's just a child, she shouldn't have to do something like that." Snow scolded her husband, turning to glare at him as she hugged Regina closer.

"You can use my heart."

The room fell silent. Everyone turned to look at Henry who was stood in the doorway. Regina leapt to her feet.

"Daddy no!"

"Regina it's okay." He walked towards the small group. "I've seen how much Emma means to you and if I can play a part in helping you find her then I shall. I've lived my life and seeing you happy with Emma has been one of the happiest moments for me. Let me do this." Regina burst into tears and hugged her father.

"I don't want to lose you." She sobbed.

"Oh I know. But my darling girl, you'll have Emma and Snow and David. You won't need me anymore." Henry's voice was starting to break as he turned to look at Snow and David. "Promise me you'll look after my Regina. If I help you find Emma, you'll look after Regina."

"Of course, but we can't ask you to-" Henry cut David off as he tried to protest.

"You don't need to ask, I'm offering. Let me do this for Regina, for Emma and for you. Please."

David and Snow looked at each other, then to Regina who was crying softly into her father's shoulder. Looking back at each other they nodded, Snow turned to Henry and sighed. "Okay. But only if Regina will let you."

Regina looked up, tears staining her cheeks and her eyes wet and bloodshot. She nodded meekly.

"Okay. Let's find Emma."

 **Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the longer gap between updates! If any of you are following me you'll know I have another story on the go as well (check that out too if you want) but I'm also working on a fic for secret santa and I have presentations to do for uni so trying to juggle everything is proving difficult but I try my best! Hope you like this next chapter nonetheless.**

Emma was torn from her slumber by a nightmare. She couldn't escape the vortex, she was screaming but no one could hear her. Ingrid pushed open the door and called softly, trying not to startle her. "Emma? Emma are you okay?" Emma shot up breathing heavily, taking in her surroundings and flinching when she saw Ingrid in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you." Emma mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin.

"No don't be sorry my dear. Do you want to talk about it? That used to help Anna and Elsa when they had nightmares." Ingrid offered, moving further into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's a long story. I wouldn't want to keep you up."

"It doesn't do to keep things bottled up. Trust me. But if you don't want to talk right now that's fine, I'll be around when you do." Ingrid smiled and patted Emma's foot, moving to get off the bed.

"No wait." Emma looked up and returned Ingrid's smile. "I'll tell you, but please don't think I'm crazy."

Ingrid's smile faltered for a moment but she quickly regained her composure and settled back onto the covers.

"I'm not from this realm. I grew up in a land called Mist Haven. My parents are King David and Queen Snow White. Yesterday was my 18th birthday and my parents threw a huge ball in celebration. All I wanted to do was dance with my best friend and finally we were able to sneak away but her mother found us. She didn't approve of our… relationship. She wanted Regina to be Queen, but not if she had to marry me to get it so she banished me. The wardrobe opened, I was pulled inside and I arrived here, in the woods. I dreamt I was trapped in the wardrobe, neither here nor there, stuck in the never ending abyss." Emma started crying quietly, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

The room was silent for a while, Emma rocking back and forth while Ingrid tried to process what she'd heard. It took a few minutes but eventually Ingrid reached over and pulled Emma into a hug. "Oh Emma. I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible for you. I promise you Emma, as long as you need me I will be here. And you can stay with us as long as you want."

All Emma could do was squeeze Ingrid and bury her head in her neck. "That means so much to me, thank you Ingrid."

"Is this the dress you wore to your birthday ball?" Ingrid asked and Emma sniffed in reply. "I can understand if you don't want to take it off, but it can't be comfortable to sleep in. Why don't you put some pyjamas on and we can put your dress in the closet, it'll be safe in there." Emma thought about it and nodded softly. "And then you can try and get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning if you get a good night's sleep."

Ingrid picked up the pair of plaid pyjamas Elsa had left on the bed, holding them out to Emma. "Here, I'm afraid I only have spare pyjamas so you'll have to borrow Elsa's clothes until we can take you shopping."

Emma's eyes started to water again, her bottom lip trembling as she accepted the pyjamas. "Thank you Ingrid. Really, thank you."

Ingrid smiled as she left Emma to change and drift back off to sleep.

~~~  
Regina had retreated back to Emma's room, she needed some time alone to think about what she had just agreed to. Had she really just agreed to sacrifice her father to get to Emma? Regina walked over to the window seat and picked up Emma's diary, sitting down she opened it and started a new entry.

 _'Emma, please forgive me using your diary again but, well, you aren't here to use it and I just need to feel close to you again. I spoke to Rumpelstiltskin and he says he'll help me find you, but at a cost. And that cost is my father. I was unsure at first, I mean can I really do that? But he said I should do it, he knows how much you mean to me. He says he's lived his life and if he can help find you then he will. But I don't want to lose him. But if I don't lose him I won't ever see you again. Please Emma, give me a sign.'_

Regina put away the diary at a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Snow, "Regina can I talk to you about what you've agreed to do?" Regina nodded meekly and welcomed her in, moving to sit on the bed. "I know Henry and David are fine with you doing this but please, don't feel like you _have_ to do it. You're just a child, we can find another way. Please make sure you are certain because there will be no going back."

Regina looked back over to the window and smiled to herself. "Thank you for your concern Snow, but my father seems to have made up his mind and there will be no changing it back. I… I just hate to think of Emma all alone in that strange world."

Snow pulled Regina into a hug as they both started to cry. "Don't you worry about Emma, she can take care of herself. We'll see her again soon. Why don't you try and get some sleep, you can give Rumpelstiltskin your answer tomorrow."

Regina nodded and Snow stood up to leave and was at the door before Regina spoke again. "I'm sorry Snow. This is all my fault, if I had just left you all alone this wouldn't have happened." Regina broke down and Snow rushed back over and knelt at Regina's feet, pulling Regina's hands into her own.

"Look at me. Look at me Regina. This is _not_ your fault. Don't you ever let yourself think that. This is all your mother. You didn't send Emma through that portal but you are going to get her back. Please do not blame yourself." Snow pleaded as she wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks.

"Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" Regina asked, hesitantly biting her lip.

"Of course my dear." Snow stood up and went to the window to shut the drapes, smiling when she saw Emma's diary open and recognised Regina's writing below her daughters. Regina pulled back the covers and climbed beneath them, Snow tucked the covers around her and bent down to kiss Regina's forehead, surprising them both in the process.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think." Snow said backing away.

"No, it's okay, it was nice. Mother was never really one for goodnight kisses." Regina said, her voice trailing into a whisper.

Snow shifted so she was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning up against the headboard, her legs crossed next to Regina as she stroked her hair until Regina fell into a calm slumber.

Waking the next day Regina's stomach was in knots. Today she would see Rumpelstiltskin and tell him that, yes, she would cast his dark curse. She was going to get Emma back.

Climbing out of bed Regina eased her breathing and pulled on another one of Emma's riding outfits. She didn't think her stomach could handle a large breakfast so she just walked past the kitchen and out the front door, picking an apple off the tree in the courtyard as she passed it.

Regina walked to the familiar clearing she had seen so much of over the past few weeks. So many happy memories were set here she couldn't help but smile softly as she summoned the dark one.

"Well dearie? Do you have an answer for me?" the voice came from behind her and Regina took a deep breath before she turned to face the scaly man.

"Yes. I will cast your curse"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled annoyingly, bouncing up on the balls of his feet before walking towards Regina.

"That is _wonderful_ news. I'll start the training right away. You have some raw power but not enough to cast this curse…not yet at least."

Before Regina could say anything she was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. As it cleared she was surprised to find herself in a castle she'd never seen before. She assumed it to be his, the drapes were drawn stopping the light from penetrating the dark room. Letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light she looked around her new surroundings. Tucked into one of the corners was a spinning wheel, straw and gold strewn about the floor. Regina's brow furrowed, continuing her survey round the room she saw a cabinet next to the spinning wheel with all manner of strange objects in: a gauntlet, a set of puppets and, perhaps strangest of all, a chipped teacup. There was a fireplace opposite the covered windows, dark, dusty and cold. "Light the fire." Regina jumped as Rumple spoke behind her. The simple sentence had her confused, there was no matches, no kindling, no coal. Only the logs already on the fire.

"How?" Regina asked timidly, turning back to face her new tutor.

"Don't think, just do. Take the anger you feel against your mother -don't deny it i know you feel it- take you anger and use it to light the fire."

Regina thought of a crackling fire and its warmth and smoky smell but was pulled from her thoughts by Rumpelstiltskin's jarring voice.

"Stop thinking. Magic isn't about what you _think._ It's about what you _feel._ " He was circling her again now, that unnerving smile ever present on his face. "If you can't even light a simple _fire_ what use are you to me? You are pathetic. You will never see Emma again. You might as well just give up now."

Regina was seething. He said he would help her. He said she could do this. This was her only hope of seeing Emma again. She wanted to run him through with a broadsword but before she could begin to scout the room for one she was interrupted yet again.

"Well done dearie."

Spinning around Regina was greeted by a roaring fire. Her jaw dropped. Had she really just performed magic? "I did that?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Yes, but don't look so happy about it you have a long way to go." Rumpelstiltskin produced a purple gem from nowhere and a hollow pyramid. Placing the gem on the table and the pyramid over the gem he turned back to Regina. "Now, get the gem out from underneath the pyramid."

Taking a deep breath Regina held out her hand _willing_ the gem to appear, telling herself this was her shot, her one chance to see Emma again. Regina felt a weight appear in the palm of her hand. Gasping Regina opened her eyes. The gem. It was in her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Yes! We're on our way now. Again!"

The day continued in much the same manner: Rumpelstiltskin demanding magic and Regina surprising herself as she completed task after task. Regina was shocked to discover it was dark by the time Rumpelstiltskin returned her to the clearing, as the drapes had still been drawn when she was literally whisked away.

Regina started to make her way back to the castle, conflicted. She was pleased with the amount she had accomplished in one day, this meant she would soon be able to see Emma again. However this also meant that she would soon have to _kill_ her own father. Yes he _had_ volunteered and it _would_ get them to Emma, but it still meant she had to _kill_ her own _father._

"Regina? Regina is that you?"

Regina recognised Snow's voice and scanned the trees. "Snow?"

"Oh Regina thank god. Where have you been? No one's seen you all day we've all been worried sick." Snow ran out and pulled Regina into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was with Rumpelstiltskin, he's been training me. He thinks I'll be able to…to well…to cast the curse. By the end of the week." Regina's voice wavered as she hugged Snow back.

"Oh Regina." Regina shivered softly as Snow withdrew her arms. "You're practically frozen. Let's get you inside, some tea will warm you up and I'll have the kitchen cook up some dinner for you."

Snow led Regina back to the castle, asking about what she had done with Rumpelstiltskin.

 **Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I am so so sorry for the delay in updating but I have been unbelievably busy for the past like month! This little update is just to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you and that I WILL be updating as soon as I can!**

Emma had been living with Ingrid, Elsa and Anna for a month now. Each morning she would get up, go for a run, come home and shower (it was far more convenient than bathing everyday) before going to work with Elsa and Ingrid. Each day they would open up the diner, Ingrid would fire up the grill and the coffee machine while Emma and Elsa set the tables ready for the day ahead. Emma had become quite accustomed to the routine and found solace in her daily schedule. Yet the nightmares still plagued her. Night after night she would wake up shivering, but white hot with fear. Ingrid, Elsa and Anna would take it in turns to sit with her until she fell back to sleep and Emma would write in her diary telling Regina about how Ingrid had taken her in, about her day, and about the nightmares that wouldn't go away.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Today marks 35 days since I last saw you. I don't know how you're coping with this but I hope my parents are taking care of you. I don't like the idea of you being around Cora every day. Not after what she did to me. She's dangerous._

 _Last night I woke up at 4am, which is better than when I first arrived, and was waking up every hour. The nightmares are getting better. Truthfully, the abyss no longer scares me, at least not as bad as it did. No what scares me the most is the thought of never seeing you again._

 _Yet I know the odds are against us. I still have hope. I hope you'll be happy, one day._

Emma hugged her diary close to her chest. Sighing she placed it back on the table and pulled her blanket up to replace it, looking around what was now _her_ room with a sad smile. The walls were still the same pale ice blue they had been when she arrived, but they somehow felt warmer than her first night. The wardrobe was now filled with her new clothes and she even had a small collection of books accumulating under her bedside table. But it wasn't home.

Back in the Enchanted Forest Regina had been training night and day with the Dark One, not wanting to waste a moment. She wanted to find Emma. The only respite she got from training were the early hours of the morning, traipsing back to the castle. By this point she could magic herself there in an instant but the walk did her good, gave her time alone. Time away from Snow and David whom she knew worried about her and time away from her father. He was putting on a brave face about having his heart crushed, but it only hurt to see him.

Pushing open the castle doors Regina headed back up the grand staircase to Emma's old room finding a plate of cold meats and bread outside the door, just like every night for the past week. Regina picked at the food half-heartedly as she thought about what Rumpelstiltskin had said earlier. _Well done dearie, I do believe you'll be ready to cast the curse by the end of the week_.

Regina didn't know if she should be happy or sad about this, right now she was just…numb. If she was happy about getting back to Emma she felt bad about what she would be doing to her father, but if she spent too much time with her father she feared she would refuse to cast the curse and then she, Snow and David would never see Emma again. It was safer just to be numb, that way the only one she was harming was herself.

The end of the week came far, far sooner than Regina would have liked. She was stood in the clearing with Henry, Snow, David and Rumpelstiltskin. A cauldron stood before her, with just one ingredient missing.

With tears in her eyes Regina turned to face her father, Snow and David, "I don't know if I can do this."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "Well until you _have_ decided I'll be in my castle." And with that he vanished leaving the four of them alone with the boiling cauldron.

"Oh my darling girl. I know you don't want to do this, but you must! You must find Emma! She needs you more than you need me. You both need each other. I've lived my life, it's time for you to live yours. With Emma." Henry comforted Regina as he pulled her into his chest.

"But I don't want to lose you." Regina sobbed, her breathing becoming erratic as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know you don't my darling, _darling_ girl. But you aren't really losing me. I'll always be on your mind and in your heart. And it's not as though this is all for nothing. When you find Emma, when you see her again, it will all be worth it. I promise. And think of Snow and David. This is their daughter. Regina my darling you need to be strong. Not just for you, not even just for Emma, but for Snow and David too." Henry added, turning to smile softly at Snow and David, both of whom had tears in their eyes.

"You promise me that you'll look after her? That no matter what she'll be happy?" Henry pleaded.

"Of course we will! Henry we cannot thank you enough for your sacrifice!" David said.

"As long as Regina is happy that's all that matters to me." Henry turned back to face his daughter grasping her hands between his own.

A tear slipped down Regina's cheek and she kissed her father's hand. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and thrust her hand into her father's chest, grasping the beating heart in a fist and pulling it out. Regina stared at the beating red orb and moved her hand so it now hovered over the cauldron.

"I am so proud of you Regina. Don't you ever forget it. Te amo con todo mi corazón."

Those were the last words Regina heard her father say as she squeezed the life out of him.

Henry fell to the floor and Regina collapsed beside him hugging him to her chest as the cauldron released a cloud of purple smoke.

Snow knelt down beside Regina, trying to think of anything she could say as she brought a comforting arm around her shoulder.

 **Please review :)**


End file.
